


Okay

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finale killed me so I needed to write something happy for Jasper and Monty set right after the finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

            They had made it home. Of course, it wasn’t without tons of deaths and sacrifice, but they had made it, and never had to worry about Mount Weather again. Although Jasper was happy that they didn’t have to worry, he had also lost in a way. He couldn’t kill Cage like he had planned, and worst of all Maya died. He had tried to place the blame on Monty at the time, but now that he was holding the goggles that Monty had given him on the Ark so many years ago, he realized that it wasn’t Monty’s fault, and that he was wrong for blaming him. Jasper could still blame Bellamy and Clarke if he tried hard enough, and at the moment he still kind of did, but he knew that Monty wouldn’t have gone along with the plan unless there was absolutely no other way for him to survive. Monty was kind, and loving, and Jasper even saw him feel so much guilt for not being able to save one of the people that were trying to hide them in Mount Weather. Monty wasn’t at fault, and Jasper knew that he really needed to apologize, so he grabbed his goggles and walked around camp to try finding him.

            He found Monty within a few minutes, and took in a deep breath before approaching him. From what he could tell, Monty had been crying fairly recently, shown by how red his face was and the fact that he didn’t look up at Jasper when he sat down next to him.

            “Monty, listen. I’m really sorry for blaming you,” Jasper said, “I know it wasn’t your fault.”

            “But it was my fault! I had a choice in helping Bellamy and Clarke, and I went along with it anyways, and I ended up getting Maya killed too,” Monty replied, quieting his voice at the end, knowing he was about to start sobbing again.

            “You didn’t have a choice, Monty. You can’t save everybody, and Mount Weather would’ve just kept torturing us anyways. I just wasn’t thinking back there, you know?” Jasper offered. It was enough to keep Monty from crying, and Monty just leaned on Jasper’s shoulder, not having enough energy to hold himself up anymore. Jasper wrapped his arm around Monty’s waist, pulling him in closer. Jasper grabbed the goggles that were sitting next to him, and put them on top of Monty’s head.

            “Oh hey, you got your goggles back,” Monty mumbled, but in a slightly lighter tone than before.

            “Raven held on to them and gave them to me. I guess thinking about all of the stuff we got up to on the Ark, and realized that I couldn’t really be that mad at you. I mean hey, you’re my best friend, and you even apologized when you didn’t need to,” Jasper explained. Monty let out a small sigh and lifted his head up just enough to give Jasper a kiss on the cheek.

            “I’m just glad you aren’t mad at me,” Monty confessed.

            There was a lot of celebrating that night. They created a huge campfire, and most of the camp sat around it, catching up on everything they had missed. Practically everybody was drinking that night, and none of the adults protested the fact that there were sixteen year olds drinking alcohol. They figured that all of them should at least enjoy one night of fun. Jasper and Monty sat down next to Miller and Harper. The four of them had become good friends while they were trapped in Mount Weather. Miller had even managed to steal a deck of cards before they left, so now the four of them were playing a game of Go Fish, smiling like everything was finally okay, because it was.

            Eventually the fire died down and everybody retreated off to their tents. Jasper and Monty were still sharing the same one they had gotten from Bellamy a while ago. It was a spacious tent, and even though it wasn’t the most comfortable thing, it was their home now. They walked into their tent, and Monty put Jasper’s goggles on top of Jasper’s head.

            “Those goggles will always make you look like a huge dork,” Monty said with a small laugh. Jasper faked being offended, and then Monty continued with “but hey, you’re my dork.” And that was all that they needed to say to each other to know that everything was going to be fine. As long as they had each other, they would survive.


End file.
